A Feather's Fury
by Black Demon567
Summary: Chapter 7 is up! Read and review! Taken after Ultemicia's death... Marriage has taken place, but those who should be happy are not... SqXRi ZeX? QuX? IrvXSel
1. Are we meant, to be?

A Feather's Fury  
  
Black Demon: Heyyyyyyy this is my first try at a real fan fic! It's probably gonna be a screw up but I don't care!  
  
David: You are so. um.  
  
BD: A genius? Sexy?  
  
David: No... an ass hole.  
  
BD: You're mean...  
  
David: I know ^___________^  
  
BD: **stomach growls** I'm hungry...  
  
David: I smell cookies...  
  
BD: COOKIES! MESA WANT!  
  
David: Freak!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII (if I did I'd make a sequel to it!) but nooooo, Squarsoft has it... oh well... Praise Squaresoft!  
  
(I redid it everyone, thank you all my reviewers and such, but I'm having trouble with chapter 4 so don't expect to have it for a while.)  
  
Are we meant, to be? (Revised)  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Squall woke up abruptly, to his alarm. He looked in the mirror and did something he didn't do often; smile. He jumped into his shower and got changed into his normal attire and walked outside to see Quistis talking to Zell while walking down the hall. Squall ran up to meet them and started a conversation with them.  
  
"Hey..." Squall said in his normal tone.  
  
"Hey Squall!" Quistis said surprised that Squall had said anything.  
  
"Hello!" Zell said. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, have you seen Rinoa?" Squall asked quickly. He tried to hide his face go a tiny bit crimson.  
  
"No, why?" Zell asked chuckling. 'He knows something,' Squall thought as he looked towards Quistis, who shook her head.  
  
"Nope, why are you looking for her?" Quistis asked. Squall scratched the back of his head trying to think of something clever to lie about.  
  
"Just wondering, that's all." Squall replied. It was the best thing he could come up with without anyone getting suspicious.  
  
"Oh, gimme a break!" Zell said rather loudly. "How was it!?"  
  
"W-what?" Squall asked stuttering.  
  
"The kiss!" Zell replied now yelling. Everyone who was around them went quiet and stared at Squall and Zell.  
  
"Zell, that wasn't a good idea..." Quistis said.  
  
"Oh, um... nothing to see here people!" Zell yelled moving his hands. "Move along!" They entered the cafeteria without saying anything else where they saw Irvine and Selphie sitting down eating quietly.  
  
"You guys get a seat next to them." Zell said pointing towards Irvine and Selphie. "I'll go get the food."  
  
"Don't get 'too' much." Squall muttered. Zell smirked and ran off. They walked towards where Selphie and Irvine were. Selphie saw them and waved very openly to them.  
  
"You've changed, you know that?" Quistis asked him while waving at Selphie.  
  
"Huh?" Squall asked deep in thought.  
  
"Rinoa must've had some huge effect on you." Quistis said.  
  
"Whatever." Squall replied with his most common saying.  
  
"Ah, love is in the air." Quistis said sarcastically. "Miss her?"  
  
"Bite me." Squall said coldly.  
  
"Oh my, the love bite, eh?" Quistis asked jokingly. Squall only walked faster which made Quistis jog up to him. "It was just a joke!"  
  
"Whatever." Squall replied. They finally got to the table to see Irvine looking around and Selphie eating her breakfast quietly.  
  
"Hey guys." Quistis said. Irvine got up and kissed her hand.  
  
"Bonjour cherrie." Irvine said. He looked up to find her Quistis about to slap him. He quickly ducked.  
  
"Flattery won't help you Irvy." Selphie giggled.  
  
"Why's that?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Because I won't forgive you ever for that stunt you pulled!" Qusits retorted as she sat down. Irvine quickly moved to the other side where Selphie was and hid behind her.  
  
"What did you do last night?" Squall asked.  
  
"He grabbed her butt at one time and squeezed it." Selphie replied now in fits of giggles. Squall rolled his eyes and looked around trying to find his angel in blue. 'My angel in blue?' He thought. 'Since when was she that?'  
  
"So, Squall..." Irvine started. Squall snapped back to reality. "How was that kiss?"  
  
"Does anyone not know about it?" Squall asked.  
  
"Mostly everyone who saw it..." Quistis murmured.  
  
"Great, just great." Squall replied.  
  
"I bet, she's so fine... you're so lucky!" Irvine stated. Selphie slapped him playfully on the shoulder.  
  
"What about me?" She asked with her sad puppy eyes.  
  
"Aw, you're as cute as anythin', Selph." Irvine said dreamily.  
  
"Who's hungry?" Zell asked as he brought a tray full of hot dogs to the table. They all turned their attention to Zell who was already in the process of eating a hot dog.  
  
"Great, hot dogs for breakfast." Squall said sarcastically.  
  
"I know, isn't it great?" Zell asked cheerfully, not noticing Squall's sarcasm. Squall only took one hot dog while Quistis took two.  
  
"Not hungry eh Squall?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Uh, no not really." Squall said. A half true answer... but if you had something on your mind like her did, you wouldn't want to eat either.  
  
"Oh well... more for me!" Zell said now on his third hot dog. Squall finished his hot dog and while he was putting the tray away he noticed Rinoa walking in the halls. He ran to her.  
  
"Hey." Squall said, smiling. She smiled back.  
  
"Hi." She said rather quickly.  
  
"Listen, about last night..." Squall started but was quickly interrupted.  
  
"No, it was my first and I was ready." Rinoa said. "I wanted to more then anything, anyways." Before Squall could say anything she gently placed her lips on his. It was supposed to be a peck but then he pulled her in and created it into a passionate kiss. They paced backwards from each other and looked at each other.  
  
"I love you Rin..." Squall said quietly only for Rinoa to hear. Rinoa blushed crimson.  
  
"Thank you." Rinoa said. She quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran off. Squall just stood there. He was hypnotized by Rinoa's kiss. Her lips were so warm when they touched his. It made chills go down his spine, but not bad chills, he liked them. It only made him love her more.  
  
"Woah, Squall's got the moves." Irvine said in a conversation with Zell who had finally finished his eighth hot dog.  
  
"Well, be that romantic and not flirty all the time... and maybe you'll get yourself a girl." Selphie said to Irvine.  
  
"Hey! I can!" Irvine said rather loudly.  
  
"Oh?" Selphie asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, and I will show you!" Irvine said. "How about you go on a date with me?" He was starting to like this dare. He'd always had had a crush on Selphie.  
  
"Very well then." Selphie said. "This Saturday?"  
  
"S-sure." Irvine said. He was totally shocked she even said yes.  
  
"Alright." Selphie said. "How about we all go to a restaurant?"  
  
"Sounds like fun." Zell said. Quistis nodded.  
  
"Well you guys need dates... you two want to go together?" Irvine asked with a wink to Zell. He knew that Zell had a crush on Quistis since... well forever but he never asked her out because he thought that she had liked Squall. She did though... and had told him, but he turned her down. Maybe he had a chance.  
  
"Uh...well..." Zell said nervously.  
  
"Sure." Quistis replied with a smile. "I haven't been on a date in a while." 'Score!' Zell thought.  
  
"Then, yes!" Zell said. He could barely hold his excitement inside him. Luckily Quistis didn't notice it.  
  
"I'll go ask Squall and Rinoa now." Selphie said as she got up.  
  
"I'll come too." Quistis said. They both got up and walked over to where Squall was still standing, thinking.  
  
"Dude!" Zell said.  
  
"I know!" Irvine said.  
  
"We both got dates, we both got dates!" They both said in singsong voices.  
  
**  
  
"Squall?" Selphie asked waving her hands in front of his, he didn't even flinch. "Hello?"  
  
"Earth to Squall?" Quistis asked.  
  
"What do you want?" Squall asked but not a cold voice but in a ... let's put it very rare, cheery voice.  
  
"Holy crap, she did have an effect on you!" Quistis said.  
  
"What?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Rinoa!" Quistis exclaimed. "She had a huge effect on Squall."  
  
"She did not." Squall said getting rather annoyed.  
  
"Oh?" Quistis asked raising an eyebrow. "Since when do you say things cheerfully?" Squall was trapped there, he never was cheerful till a while ago.  
  
"Alright, alright, what do ya want?" Squall asked.  
  
"Well, we were all thinking of going to a restaurant on Saturday." Selphie said with a grin. "You can take Rinoaaaaaa."  
  
"She'd probably like that, let me ask her." Squall replied. "If she'll go, I'll go."  
  
"Right." Quistis said. "Well, later."  
  
**  
  
Squall walked off to Rinoa's dorm to talk to her. He knocked slightly but heard nothing except some groaning. It sounded like Rinoa, but only when she was in pain. He quickly opened the door to find Rinoa in her bed tossing a turning. He went to her bed quickly and shook her gently.  
  
"Rinoa, Rinoa wake up." Squall said. "You're having a bad dream." It seemed like the voices were helping her nightmare instead of waking her up. He didn't know what to do. He picked her up and held her tight to him. She stopped tossing and Squall looked down. He saw her eyes starting to open. Rinoa had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. It was one of the many things he loved about her.  
  
"Hey..." She said sleepily. "What're you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to talk with you, and I found you tossing and turning in bed." Squall replied. "What were you dreaming about?" Rinoa closed her eyes. Her warm breath hitting against Squall's white shirt sent chills down his back.  
  
"I dreamt that you had left me, me and the baby." Rinoa said. She opened her eyes to see Squall's eyes open as far as they could.  
  
"B-baby?" Squall stuttered. "You mean you're...?"  
  
"Well, that's what it read, I'm going on Friday to make sure, and you can come if you want." She said with a smile. 'How she can smile at this is totally beyond me...' He thought.  
  
"Sure..." Squall said still in his thoughts. "But you know I'd never leave your side, at least I hope you do." Rinoa nodded with a smile and kissed his lips.  
  
"Squall, there's something I want to tell you." Rinoa said. "I want to have a child with you, more then anything in the world." Squall came down back to earth at this comment. He nodded to show he understood.  
  
"Me too." Squall said. He held her tightly and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" Rinoa asked. She yawned and stretched still in Squall's arms.  
  
"Well, everyone wants to go to a restaurant on Saturday, and they wanna know if we want to go." Squall said with a smirk.  
  
"Sure, we could tell everyone if I am pregnant or not." Rinoa said. She got up and started unchanging. Squall turned away, but Rinoa noticed this.  
  
"Squall, you've already seen me naked, I don't care as long as it's you and not Irvine." She said with a smile. She continued taking off her clothes. Squall then scanned her whole body. He had seen her naked once, but that was in the dark. Squall had always thought she had a beautiful body, and now he knew he was right. Her skin was all white but she had a tattoo above her left butt cheek. It was angel wings. Rinoa jumped into the shower and Squall just sat there reading a book that he found in her bookcase. When she got out and got changed she took him by the hand and walked out. Squall could smell the shampoo coming from her fine black hair. They entered the library quietly as they saw people reading magazines, books, and such. They noticed Quistis silently reading a book in the corner and walked over to her. She looked up to see them and put her book and glasses down.  
  
"Well, hello there." She said politely.  
  
"Hi." Rinoa said. Squall just stood there arms folded and nodded as his way to say hello.  
  
"What's up?" Quistis asked. She stood up.  
  
"We're just saying that we can go on Saturday." Rinoa said.  
  
"Great!" Quistis said happily. "I'll go tell Selphie!" Everyone around her put their finger on their mouth and went 'Shh!'  
  
"Irvine and Zell are calling for a limo." Quistis said in a whisper.  
  
"A limo?" Squall asked. "Don't you think that's a bit to much?"  
  
"I think it's romantic!" Rinoa said excitedly.  
  
"Whatever." Squall stated. They all walked out and Squall left Rinoa and Quistis to the main elevator. He put in his key and hit the button level 3. He went up to where Headmaster Cid's office use to be and walked over to the platform that raised him upwards to the control room. He saw Xu there talking Nida. But then became quiet as she noticed Squall there.  
  
"Where is Headmaster Cid?" Squall asked.  
  
"Out." Xu stated.  
  
"Where?" Squall asked.  
  
"We don't know, we think he had a date." Nida replied but he wasn't looking at Squall for he had to drive Balamb Garden. 'Him? The old gezeer have a date?' Squall thought. 'Wait, isn't he married to Edea?'  
  
"I see." Squall said. "Well, where are we?"  
  
"We are actually near Esthar." Nida said.  
  
"Very good." Squall said. "We'll stay here for a while."  
  
"May I ask why, Sir?" Nida asked sternly, still not turning his back.  
"Because...." Squall said with a smirk. "I have a date."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
BD: I know it's short, but they'll become longer. I want to get this out already.  
  
David: Short... really short you mean.  
  
BD: (said in a Squall like manner) Whatever.  
  
David: Please Review! 


	2. The Truth

BD: And so I'm back. from outer space. and I walked in to find that cookie on that blue plate, I shoulda drank some milk with that, I should have noticed it was triple chocolate, But no I didn't, and now I have a cavity! And so now go! Leave the tooth! Go along now! You're not welcomed there anymore! **Tries to pull tooth out but can't**  
  
David: Oh god, why do you torture me so?  
  
BD: Oh! Almost forgot! I wanna thank some reviewers.  
  
PasifiKStar: Thank you for the review and thank you for giving me permission to use the name of your fic in this. ^__^  
  
Yori Kiri: Yep, you guessed it. She is. I guess they had a little fun, but I'm still not sure if she will or will not. This takes on Thursday, I think. **shrugs** Ah, well. T__T You made friends with David!? Oh, great trust me he's hell! (David: I'm not that bad am I? **cries**) Ugh. **whispers** chicken-wuss. (David: I heard that!!!!) I don't careeeeeee!  
  
Kirlos1235: Not sure if Seifer is coming back. maybe. And if I forgot anyone else sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: Black Demon doesn't own Final Fantasy VIII! Duh! .Idiot.  
  
The Truth (revised)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Squall awoke with Rinoa next to his bed. He tried remembering what happened and remembered that Rinoa was tired and couldn't make it to her dorm. So she slept with him. He quietly got up trying not to wake the angel next to him. He put on a dark blue shirt that Rinoa had bought for him during their journeys. It read; I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy it. He took a look at Rinoa who was taking breaths every now and then. 'I so do not deserve her' he thought. He looked in his desk and found a note pad and a pen and wrote something down and walked outside the door. Today, he was going to find something, a ring for Rinoa. 'I can't believe I'm going to propose to her' Squall thought on his way to enter a car. He made sure he had his wallet, which had tons of money thanks to their whole journey, and ignited the car. He drove off to Esthar where he ran through the shops looking for the perfect ring.  
  
**  
  
Rinoa woke up abruptly when she heard banging against the door. She got up and opened the door to find Zell. He quickly turned away after he caught a glimpse of her.  
  
"Woah... um Rinoa... mind getting some clothes on?" Zell asked. Rinoa blushed as she noticed that was wearing only just on of Squall's T-shirts. 'Thank Hyne that his shirts are huge on me' she thought. She did have panties on, but still it's embarrassing. She quickly ran inside and frantically looked for her shorts. She found a pair lying under a heap of clothes and put it on. She reopened the door.  
  
"What do you need Zell?" She asked still red.  
  
"Well, uh I needed to know where Squall was." Zell said.  
  
"I don't know." Rinoa replied. "Why?"  
  
"Nothing important, just tell him to contact me." Zell said already running off.  
  
"Ok..." Rinoa said. She walked inside. "Where did you go, Squall?" She then noticed a sticky note on the desk. It read: Rinoa, went shopping. Love, Squall  
  
"Wonder what he went shopping for..." Rinoa said as she thought. She gave up her thought and jumped into the shower and quickly changed and did her hair when Squall walked in. He heard the blow dryer going off so he quickly placed the ring inside his pocket. He walked into the bathroom to find Rinoa doing her hair. She saw him and turned the blow dryer off. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Where were you?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Shopping, like it said on the note." Squall said. "You got the note right?" Rinoa nodded.  
  
"Oh, by the way..." Rinoa started saying. "Contact Zell."  
  
"Why?" Squall asked. Rinoa shrugged and returned to her hair. "Alright then, how long you gonna be?"  
  
"Hour." Rinoa said seriously. Squall looked at her and saw her smiling. He pulled her in and placed a gentle noogie on her.  
  
"Aw, great." Rinoa said. "Now it will take an hour!" Squall smiled and kissed her on the lips and walked out of the bathroom. He picked up the phone and dialed Zell's number.  
  
"Zell?" Squall asked. "What did you want?" He listened intently to Zell speaking.  
  
"How much!?" Squall asked yelling. "Alright... fine I'll pay it to you once I see you."  
  
"What was that about?" Rinoa asked still blow-drying her hair.  
  
"Zell wants the money for the limo." Squall said.  
  
"How much?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"35,000 gil each." Squall said. The blow-dryer was heard no more, for Rinoa had turned it off.  
  
"What!?" Rinoa asked as much surprised as Squall was.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Squall said.  
  
"Every person?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"No, just the men." Squall replied. He sat down. He had the money but he was starting to spend a bit to much. The ring he had bought her was 100,000 gil but he was never going to tell her that.  
  
"Oh, all right then." She said jokingly and went back to finishing her hair. Squall got up and took the ring out his pocket and looked at it. It was a silver diamond on a gold ring. Embodied inside the ring was: Rinoa, you are my angel, Love with all my heart, Squall.  
  
"Aren't I romantic?" Squall asked himself with a smirk.  
  
"Sometimes." Replied a voice. Squall quickly hid the ring. He saw Rinoa. Her hair had come out fabulous. She put her arms around Squall and laid her head on his chest. "I'm so glad we can finally rest."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Squall said. "Though, one does miss the old days."  
  
"Old days?" Rinoa asked. "Our whole escapade ended not only days ago!"  
  
"I know." Squall said with a smirk. He grabbed her hand and walked outside. He ran towards Zell's dorm tugging Rinoa with him. She then caught up and started tugging him. Squall soon caught up and before they knew it they were at his dorm door. Squall hit his door hard with his fist until Zell opened the door.  
  
"Yeah?" Zell asked.  
  
"Here's the money..." Squall said taking money out of his wallet. "You're gonna make all of us poor." Rinoa entered the room for she had never seen Zell's room before. Squall looked over Zell's shoulder to make sure Rinoa was out of eyeshot and earshot. He pulled the ring box out of his coat pocket and opened it, showing Zell. Zell put his hands on his face.  
  
"Oh, I don't know it's just to soon!" Zell whispered sarcastically knowing it was for Rinoa. Squall frowned at his comment and his eyes darted at where Rinoa was. Zell's eyes widened. "You're not serious, are ya?" Squall only nodded with a smirk.  
  
"When dude?!" Zell said little louder then a whisper. Before Squall had a chance to say anything another voice was heard.  
  
"When what?" Rinoa asked trying to see from over Zell's shoulder. Zell quickly took the ring box.  
  
"I was asking Squall when would be a good time to propose to someone." Zell said quickly.  
  
"But, you're not going out with anyone, are you?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Well, I think I am with Quistis." Zell replied.  
  
"Oh?" Rinoa asked quite surprised. "For how long?"  
  
"One day." Zell replied smiling. Squall and Rinoa stared at him. 'He's gonna propose to her after being his girlfriend for one day!?' Rinoa thought. 'Oh, crap I owe him big for this' Squall thought. "That's why I asked when I should ask her, he was saying that it was way to early."  
  
"Is this true, Squall?" Rinoa asked looking at Squall. Squall would be screwed right now if he did not ever use a straight face all the time.  
  
"Yes, that is true." Squall said with a serious face.  
  
"Alright then." Rinoa said. "He's right, Zell, it's to early."  
  
"Well, we must be going." Squall said. Rinoa nodded and started walking off. Zell quickly gave the box back to Squall.  
  
"Dude, you owe me big." Zell said. "So, when?"  
  
"Saturday, probably." Squall said. He placed the box back into his back and said good-bye to Zell and ran off to catch up to Rinoa. "Rinoa?"  
  
"Yes, Squall?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"What if I proposed to you?" Squall asked.  
  
"Well, I'd say yes why?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Just making sure." Squall said with a smile.  
  
"You're not planning anytime soon now are you?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Nope." Squall said holding in a smile.  
  
"Oh, a-alright then." Rinoa said a bit depressed. Squall didn't notice her voice for he was once again lost in thought. He was thinking about how to ask her. They walked into the cafeteria and noticed they had missed breakfast. So, Rinoa got lunch while Squall looked for a seat. He saw Quistis reading the same book called "My Knight." (A/N: It's a fic and I've read it before, try it, it's pretty good, It's called My Knight: By R. Heartilly by PasifikStar) He sat at the seat in front of her but she didn't notice his presence.  
  
"How's the book?" Rinoa asked coming to the table. Quistis looked up and saw Squall looking at the floor from the seat in front of her. She then saw Rinoa walking to the table with a bowl and a hot dog. She sat down next to Squall and placed the bowl in front of him. He gladly took the bowl and started drinking it from the bowl.  
  
"Ahem." Rinoa said. Squall looked at her and she held a spoon up. He took the spoon and used it to eat. (A/N: No! This has nothing to do with Beauty and the Beast! I don't like that movie and never will! The beast should have killed Belle. I swear I would have. **shivers**) "Now, how is it?"  
  
"It's okay." Quistis replied. "Very addictive."  
  
"I see." Rinoa said, before she started eating her hot dog furiously. Squall stopped eating his soup and stared at Rinoa in disbelief. Once she saw him staring she swallowed her food and looked at him. "What?"  
  
"Um. since when did you eat like Zell?" Squall asked.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Rinoa said.  
  
"Alright, alright." Squall said and continued to eat his soup. Quistis got up and left without saying a word. Squall finished his soup and closed his eyes and started to think again. Rinoa finished her food and tugged Squalls shirt. Her tugging made Squall snap out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"I'm tired." Rinoa whined.  
  
"So go to bed." Squall said closing his eyes again. Rinoa frowned.  
  
"I want you to come with me." Rinoa said. Squall opened his eyes. He nodded and followed her to her dorm. They closed the door.  
  
**  
  
"Irvine Kinneas!" Selphie yelled as she slapped his arm playfully. She had caught him once again looking at other girls.  
  
"What?" Irvine asked with a smile. He waved towards the girls and they giggled.  
  
"I thought we are now boy friend and girl friend!" She exclaimed. Irvine was taken aback by her comment.  
  
"We-we are?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Well, yeah." Selphie said hopefully. "You asked me out on a date, remember?"  
  
"Oh!" Said Irvine. "I didn't know if we were or not, well now I do." He grinned, things couldn't get any better for him.  
  
"Um, Irvy?" Selphie asked. Irvine flinched at the name.  
  
"Yea, Selph?" Irvine said turning towards her. She looked up at him and pulled him into a kiss. It was a passionate one but it took a while for Irvine to get the rhythm. They broke away.  
  
"Wow." Selphie said. "I've always wanted to know how that felt like."  
  
"You mean you've never?" Irvine asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well, once but that was like a peck." Selphie said blushing. "I had a boy friend at the age of ten."  
  
"You did?" Irvine asked. "What was his name?"  
  
"Jack." Selphie replied now a deep color of crimson.  
  
"Heh, that's fine with me." Irvine said laughing. "I've had plenty of girl friends."  
  
"Yeah, right." Selphie said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't you think that kissing is too soon for the both us?" Irvine asked. "We've only been going out for, not even a day."  
  
"Irvine, to tell the truth, I've liked you ever since I met you, and I feel like the closer I get to you, the happier I feel." Selphie replied  
  
"Really mean that?" Irvine asked. Selphie nodded and Irvine grinned. "I could say that and more, but I can't cause' I forgot it." She looked at him with disappointment. They did not speak until.  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"Oh?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Yeah." Selphie replied. "I know!"  
  
"Huh?" Irvine asked once again.  
  
"Let's go shopping!" Selphie said. "I need a dress and you could get a suit or something nice for Saturday!"  
  
"I guess, I know Squall needs a new suit." Irvine stated.  
  
"Then we'll ask Rinoa and Squall to come to!" Selphie said cheerfully. Before Irvine could argue he found himself chasing after Selphie who was running to Rinoa's dorm.  
  
**  
  
When they arrived at Rinoa's dorm door the knocked but no one answered so they opened it. There in the bed they saw Squall holding Rinoa tightly, with clothes on though. (A/N: What you thought they did it? Pervert!) Rinoa's head was placed on Squall's chest.  
  
"Aw, that's so cute." Selphie said. Why can't we do that? Irvine thought to himself. Selphie quietly walked over to the couple and shook them both gently awake.  
  
"Hey guys." Rinoa said. It seemed she wasn't embarrassed at all to be found lying in bed with Squall.  
  
"Hello!" Selphie chirped. "Hello, there Squall, have fun?" She said with a grin.  
  
"Whatever." Squall replied. He got out of his bed hastily. "What do you guys want?"  
  
"Well, we wanna know if you guys wanna go shopping for our clothes for Saturday." Selphie answered. Squall noticed that Selphie was jumping which made him roll his eyes.  
  
"Um, sure." Rinoa said. "Is that alright with you, Squall?" 'Not really,' He thought.  
  
"I guess." Squall said as shrugging. He grabbed his key card and walked out of Balamb with Irvine, Selphie, and Rinoa.  
  
"Hey Selph?" Irvine asked. Selphie turned to his direction. "Why didn't you invite Zell or Quistis?"  
  
"Well, Zell has a suit and Quistis has one already." Selphie said and she giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Well, Zell ran out as fast he could after the plans were settled and got a suit." Selphie said now laughing. "I don't think he can wait."  
  
"Me neither." Rinoa agreed also laughing. Squall stayed silent as they entered Esthar City. He looked up to see a poster of his father, Laguna. Squall never knew why he despised his father. Maybe it was because he thought that if Laguna was there, at Squall's birth, Laguna could have saved Squall's mother Raine. He looked at the poster with disgust. 'What are you lookin' at?' He thought. (David Note: If you can guess what game that's from. you get a cookie. BD: COOKIE!? WHERE!? I WANT!!!! David: Help me..)  
  
"Hello, Squall!" Rinoa yelled causing Squall to step backwards in surprise. "We're going into the men's department first!" She dragged the very reluctant Squall inside the store and looked for a suitable suit that would go with Squall's, appearance. They found a nice black jacket with a white polo t-shirt, they wanted to be him new pair of pants with out his tied up and twisted belts but he was persistent on the answer...  
  
"No." Squall said angrily.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Squall!" Selphie begged. Irvine had gone off to try a suit that Selphie had picked out for him. "Please?"  
  
"No." Squall repeated. Selphie started whining and complaining. 'Where in Hyne's name is Rinoa?!' Squall thought.  
  
"Squall, would you just try on one pair of these black khakis." Rinoa asked holding a pair up. The pair of khakis was very much in comparison to his leather pants, hence the belts. He rolled his eyes and took the piece of clothing and walked off to the changing room.  
  
"Got you to?" Irvine asked as he heard clinging and clanging from Squall's belt and boots.  
  
"Yeah." Squall replied coldly. "You're still not done?"  
  
"I'm not coming out." Irvine replied. "I have to much pride."  
  
"Go show the girls." Squall stated.  
  
"I told you, I have to much pride!" Irvine said now almost yelling.  
  
"Whatever." Squall said. He walked in and all but a door shutting was heard. 'Alright, I gotta look Selphie in the eye, and tell her that this color is not good for me' Irvine thought. He got up and walked out to where the girls were. They were searching clothes very intently.  
  
"Um, Selph?" Irvine asked. He scratched his head. "I uh, think that this col..."  
  
"Oh, my God!" Selphie said as she saw Irvine's clothing. "Pink is so you!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BD: And there ya go! I hope I got the emotions and such down! Now where are those cookies you promised David?  
  
David: Get cookies when more writing is done Black Demon.  
  
BD: You gotta be kidding me!  
  
David: I'm not.  
  
BD: Well anyways, sorry it took awhile, stupid school. 8th grade and all.  
  
David: Excuses, excuses.  
  
BD: Shut your yap. Ok, there are reasons why I made Zell and Quistis not come, first because I have plans in store for them and they had to grow a relationship and ZellXQuistis's are hard to make.  
  
David: And the second one is because your gonna have Zell make some good moves?  
  
Black Demon: Nah, it was because I was to lazy.  
  
David: **anime-style fall**  
  
Black Demon: I hate my teachers, they always give me so much homework! Jesus!  
  
David: You said the Lords name in vain! I'm telling on you! **runs off to find Black Demon's mother**  
  
BD: NO, WAIT! Aw, crap. Well Review guys, they don't just review on their own! I didn't do whatever he says I did! GAH! See ya guys!  
  
Next Chapter: What Zell and Quistis did, Rinoa's test (fingers crossed). By the way, I know there is an action/adventure is genre but they just got back! Let me give them two more chapters of peace! 


	3. The Results

Black Demon: Hello, and welcome to another exciting chapter of A Feather's Fuyr!  
  
David: It's spelled Fury!  
  
BD: Right, what he said, I need to go work on my ABC's. **starts doing his ABC's*  
  
David: Ok, since country grammar can't talk, I shall thank my...  
  
BD: They're mine!  
  
David: Reviewers...  
  
BD: Stupid... Muse...  
  
David:  
  
Yori Kiri - Hi! **waves enthusiastically and does secret handshake** I will try what you suggested in this chapter. And thank you.  
  
PasifikStar - Thank you so much, meant lots.  
  
Meteor 9 - They're what!? Oh, great! Well, in this they aren't! **pouts** (BD: Chicken-wuss.) I'M GONNA KILL YOU BLACK! (BD: Um... R, U, I...)  
  
Evan'sRinoa - Thank you, I know it is! By the way, I, (BD: David's talking... not me) Shut up Black, do your ABC's again, am a muse, created by black in a... pod! Yes, a pod! HAHAHAHA! Beat that! Well, not really. More like his imagination. **turns pale** They... give homework like candy? (BD: Do they give them out like cookies too?) Does that mean it's tasty!? (BD: Anyways, 8th grades... lack of better words, mediocre)  
  
SquallAndRinoa4Eva - Thank you for such the sweet comment.  
  
Original Sin No2 - Ah, insanity, beautiful thing, no club though. It'll seem too much like the KKK. Though it be the IPANIP. Standing for Insane People Against Non-Insane People. See? Seems racist, anyways thanks!  
  
BD: I finished my ABC's! Yay!  
  
David: Oh? Name them; I need a refreshment of them. 'This'll be good.'  
  
BD: A, Y, K, N, O, G! Don't you know your ABC's David?  
  
David: **anime-style falls** Dear... God.  
  
BD: **beams proudly** I am so good! **does a stupid dance**  
  
David: Let's move on, shall we?  
  
BD: Let's. Now dance! **pulls David into the tango**  
  
David: Let me go!  
  
BD: No! I am hyper; therefore there are no worries for me, about gender! Get drunk if you must! I want to dance! **starts dancing like a Spanish person would**  
  
David: He isn't gay everyone, trust me, he isn't.  
  
Oh, BTW I'm trying this new thing, double spaced paragraphs so it makes it longer, if you don't know what I'm talking about well... you'll see.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or I'd have Rinoa for the rest of my life! Mwahahaha! And Squall can't get her back...  
  
The Results ************************************************************************  
"So, whatcha reading?" Zell asked in a whisper tone of voice. He had found Quistis reading a book in the library and picked a magazine not reading even noticing what it was and sat down next to her. He placed the magazine on the table.  
  
"My Knight." Quistis replied not taking her eyes off the paper.  
  
"Oh?" Zell asked. "That's cool." He looked around and the medium sized library room.  
  
"I didn't know you were a MFTG fan." Quistis said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Zell replied still looking around the library. "Been one since, well first issue I read."  
  
"Oh?" Quistis asked. "I think everyone else would be quite humored to find out you're a huge fan of Magazine For Teenage Girls." Zell turned completely pale at her comment. Not only had he embarrassed himself, he had embarrassed himself in front of some few people who started chuckling and giggling, more importantly in front of Quistis.  
  
"Ah!" Zell exclaimed. "It's not what you think!"  
  
"Oh?" Quistis asked giggling.  
  
"Yeah!" Zell replied. "I didn't know it was that!"  
  
"Oh?" Quistis asked once again. "Then why did you say so?"  
  
"Just starting some good old conversation?" Zell asked in a guessing manner.  
  
"Uh-huh, ok." Quistis replied quite sarcastically.  
  
"Good, you believe me." Zell said calming down. Quistis rolled her eyes but chuckled as well. Zell looked into her beautiful blue sapphires as they rolled around searching around the objects of the room. They darted back towards Zell's eyes who were staring at themselves.  
  
"Zell?" Quistis asked. "Anyone in there?" She poked his forehead. He swatted her hand away. Quistis smiled as she put her bookmark into her book.  
  
"What?" Zell asked.  
  
"Something tells me that there's more to your presence then you say." Quistis answered. 'Yikes! She guessed it already!?' Zell's brain screamed.  
  
"Uh... well I guess." Zell said scratching the back of his head. 'How in Hyne's name do I say this?' He thought.  
  
"Well?" Quistis asked her eyes full of curiosity. Zell began to sweat.  
  
"May we go... outside?" Zell asked nervously. He got up. Quistis looked into his eyes and saw them begging for her to come. (A/N: They just love they're eyes, don't they?)  
  
"Sure." She replied after a short pause. They both got up and walked to the outside to the gardens. "So, um, what you want me for?"  
  
"You've seen me acting weird around you, right?" Zell asked. Quistis cautiously nodded in reply. "Well, it's because I've been having these weird feelings lately."  
  
"Hm?" Quistis asked. She looked at Zell's composure as he walked, oh how she loved his body and the way it moved. 'What? Since when you did you like that?' She asked herself.  
  
"Like, is any of my feelings for you real... or not?" Zell said in a more question manner. Quistis' eyes opened hopefully. Could he... have the same feelings for her also?  
  
"Go on." Quistis replied assuring him.  
  
"I think I like you." Zell said as he turned a little bit red. (A/N: Him? Turn red... freaky.)  
  
"Y-you're serious?" Quistis asked him trembling. So what if she liked him back? He had said he thought he might like her, he didn't say he did.  
  
"Yeah, ever since the Galbadian Garden incident." Zell replied. Quistis turned red crimson.  
  
"Zell?" Quistis asked shyly.  
  
"Yes?" He replied.  
  
"I think I like you..." Quistis whispered slowly, leaning in towards him as he did the same. Quistis closed her eyes. "...To..." Zell closed his eyes, and then...  
  
"Zell!" Irvine shouted.  
  
"Quistis!" Selphie yelled. Zell and Quistis quickly pulled away from each other so no one would have seen them. 'Hyne, damn you Irvine.' Zell thought. 'I'm gonna kill you, Selphie.' Quistis thought angrily. Irvine and Selphie were seen holding hands as Selphie frolicked and Irvine walked at a fast pace. Selphie was moving fast, that Irvine could hardly keep up. As they saw Irvine and Selphie coming towards them, they quickly moved away from each other.  
  
"You called?" Zell asked annoyed.  
  
"Come see what we got!" Selphie said in fits of giggles, while Irvine who was trying to catch his breath. "You need to see this picture of Irvine!"  
  
"Why's that?" Quistis asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No... don't!" Irvine said still breathless.  
  
"Oh, now I have to see!" Zell said grinning. If Irvine didn't want him seeing what Selphie had, then it was so worth seeing. Irvine shot him an evil glare, but then noticed that Quistis and Selphie were already running towards the entrance. "You just had to come, eh?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Irvine asked him.  
  
"I, almost scored!" Zell exasperated while he clenched his fists.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, calm down." Irvine said waving his hands in front of himself motioning for Zell to stop and not punch him. "Rinoa told use to look for you guys." Zell stopped clenching has hands.  
  
"Race ya." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, you're on." Irvine replied. "3...2." He then ran off.  
  
"Hey!" Zell said now starting to run. "You cheated!"  
  
"Try and catch me slowpoke!" Irvine said with a grin.  
  
"Well, what do ya think?" Rinoa asked him wearing one of her new dresses. It was a dark black dress, strapless, none the less stunning on her. (A/N: **drools** Just to think... ahhh) Squall opened his mouth trying to make words form, but was speechless by the beauty. (David: Sucker! BD: Shut up! Pass the popcorn! David: But I made it! It's mine! BD: Give it! **pulls it from him and starts eating it** Yummy.) Rinoa giggled at his gapping mouth. "Well?"  
  
"It's... stunning on you, Rin." Squall replied. Rinoa blushed at his comment and kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you, now I'm gonna go try the other one on, you stay put, ok?" She asked with a smile. Squall nodded in reassurance. "Angelo? I want you to watch Squall for me." The dog barked in reply. Squall sat down on Rinoa's bed and looked around. It was almost a normal, SeeD dorm, but it was really, really, really clean. 'Heh, clean freak,' Squall thought and he smirked. Angelo jumped up next to him and laid down. Squall placed his hand on her (A/N: Is it a he or she!?) behind the ear and started scratching it. About five minutes later, Rinoa appeared wearing a different dress. This dress greatly resembled the dress that she wore to the SeeD Ball at Squall's inauguration. The dress brought back memories to him as he envisioned as they danced together. He remembered how he kept messing up, how her skin felt, and how close he held her.  
  
"Hello?" Rinoa asked snapping her hand in front of his face. "Squall to ground base, we're under attack!"  
  
"Where!?" Squall asked looking around the room suspiciously. (David and BD:... Okkkkkkkkk) Rinoa chuckled at his face. Squall then noticed she was lying and sat back down. "Wow, Rinoa."  
  
"So, this or that?" Rinoa asked. Squall got up and put his hands on her hips.  
  
"This..." He replied.  
  
"Oh?" Rinoa asked raising an eyebrow. "May I ask why?"  
  
"Because, it reminds me of the first time we met." Squall said.  
  
"My thoughts..." Rinoa said lightly leaning in towards his mouth. "...Exactly." Just centimeters away from each other, they heard a banging at the door. They quickly moved they're heads away. 'Hyne...Damn...It...' Squall thought furiously. 'Aw, and I wanted to kiss him to!' Rinoa thought. Squall took his hands of Rinoa's hips.  
  
"Just a second!" Rinoa yelled, she then turned to Squall. "Talk about killing a romantic mood, huh?" Squall only nodded as he walked over to get the door. He opened it and there standing was Quistis and Selphie. He shot them both an evil glare for intruding on his moment but they didn't notice. All they knew was that it was an old Squall thing.  
  
"We weren't interrupting anything... were we?" Quistis asked with a raised eye brow.  
  
"No, not at all." Rinoa's voice said before Squall could say anything. "Come in." Squall moved backwards to let the two girls in when he heard a masculine voice yelling.  
  
"IRVINE!" Zell shouted. "GET YOUR CHEATIN' ASS BACK HERE!" Squall walked out side the dorm door and turned to bash right into a running Irvine.  
  
"Oof!" Irvine said as he fell to the floor. He then noticed that he had also knocked Squall over and got up quickly and extended and hand towards Squall to help him up. Squall only pushed his hand away and got up himself. "Sorry."  
  
"Gang-way!" Zell shouted as he tried stopping from his running. He turned his shoes sideways and started sliding. 'Not again.' Squall thought just before he fell to the floor once again. He got up rather hastily and pushed the two men inside the dorm before they made any more noise.  
  
"So what did ya wanna show us Selph- whoa, Rinoa!" Zell said. "You look nice!" Rinoa blushed at his comment, but Quistis could not help but feel a pinch of jealousy.  
  
"He's right, Rinoa, you do look nice." Irvine said.  
  
"Thank you both." Rinoa said with a smile.  
  
"Well, what did you want to show us Selph?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Oh!" Selphie said. She looked towards Rinoa who only nodded. She ran into the bathroom where her little blue back pack was. She rummaged through it and found a photo packet. She threw it over to Selphie who looked through it and found a picture. She gave it over to Quistis and Zell put his head over her shoulder to see it. At the first sight of it they exploded with laughter. There was Irvine posing with a pink suit on. Irvine covered his face as Zell continuously poked him while almost crying from laughter. Squall only smiled weakly and looked at the alarm clock that was sitting next to Rinoa's bed. It read six o'clock. He was really hungry as he heard his stomach growl. He looked up and saw that apparently, everyone else heard it to. They got the idea and rushed towards the cafeteria and got food and dug in. After they were all fed and watered (A/N: So sue me, J.K. Rowling!) they walked in the hall ways. Every couple (A/N: Case you don't know by now, couples are: Squ/Rin, Irv/Selph, Zell/Quis) walked to their own dorms. Quistis suddenly felt a tug on her shirt. She was pulled to a corner.  
  
"What the?" Quistis asked whispering. "Zell?"  
  
"I've wanted to do this for a long time..." A figure said.  
  
"Wha-..." Quistis started but was stopped as her lips were placed against something warm. She moaned a little as a tongue entered her mouth and searched for her own. The warm presence left her lips and left her breathless. "Zell?"  
  
"Yeah?" The shadowy figure asked. "It sucked, huh?"  
  
"No!" She whispered back. "Not at all!" She couldn't see him, but knew he was grinning from ear to ear. She walked with him to her dorm. She took her key card out and slid it through the slot.  
  
"Well, this is where we say good bye." Zell said kissing her on the cheek. Before he knew it Quistis pulled her arms around his head and pulled him in to her waiting lips.  
  
"Well, goodnight sweetheart." Irvine said with a smile. He kissed her on the fore head and pushed her inside her dorm. He turned away but was suddenly pulled inside. "Whoa!"  
  
"Good-night, Rin." Squall said as they approached Rinoa's dorm. They walked in silence until they stood at the door. "Bye." He turned to walk to his dorm.  
  
"Squall?" Rinoa asked quietly. "Could you... stay with me tonight?" He turned around and smiled weakly.  
  
"Whatever." Squall said as he picked her up (A/N: Think wedding bride and groom thing.) and carried her inside as she giggled. "Why do you want me staying?"  
  
"I'm a bit afraid." Rinoa said. Squall gave her a kiss on the head and placed her in the bed. She immediately fell asleep. Squall silently took of her clothes and placed them next to her folded. He took of his leather jacket and laid in the bed pulling the covers over him and Rinoa. He then noticed Rinoa's head moving toward him and felt its presence on his chest. He put his arms over her and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Squall's eye lids opened as he saw Rinoa, getting changed. Sure he had seen her naked before, but never had the chance to appreciate the curves of her body. He watched as she slipped her clothes on her vanilla colored skin. She noticed him staring at her and blushed.  
  
"I see you're awake, good." Rinoa said. "Get changed, we gotta go to the doctor's office."  
  
"...Right." Squall replied after a short pause. He got up and put his jacket on not even bothering to shower. They both walked out the door and to the Parking Lot where Squall left his car. (A/N: I know he doesn't have a car but now he does! _) They both got in and drove to the hospital in Esthar.  
  
"Well, we'll let you know probably by tomorrow." The doctor said after their visit.  
  
"Thank you." Rinoa said as she got her wallet out to pay for the appointment.  
  
"No, I'll pay for it." Squall said reaching into his still full wallet.  
  
"Thank you, Squall." Rinoa said as she kissed him on the cheek. He paid for the appointment and walked outside and drove back to the Garden. They walked inside to Rinoa's dorm, and she laid down on her bed and fell to sleep. 'She must be tired, I don't blame her really either,' Squall thought. He looked to her alarm clock and saw that it was only 3 o'clock. He decided to leave her note that he was going to leave.  
  
Squall walked to his dorm to get his Gunblade, the Lion Heart, and walked towards the Training Center, where he battled a few little monsters that were easily defeated. He stood there after he defeated the last Raldo. He stood there thinking.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Leonhart?" A figure said. Squall snapped his head towards the figure. It was in a cape covering its whole body and head. Squall moved his Gunblade into a ready position. "You wish to fight me?" It flashed a similar Gunblade as to Squall's.  
  
"Who are you?" Squall asked coldly.  
  
"You'll see, soon." The cloaked figure said. He summoned an Ultima spell on Squall which made him fall to the ground. He reopened his eyes and the figure was gone. 'What the hell?' Squall thought. He got up and dusted himself, then winced from cuts on his legs. 'After that whole adventure, and I still can get cuts, that's stupid,' His brain said. He healed himself with a curaga spell and ran out of the training room. He then noticed that he was tired and looked at his watch, it was 11. He didn't know how it had become so late so he walked off to his dorm and closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Rinoa ran as fast as she could to Squall's dorm with an envelope in her hand. She pounded on Squall's door breathing heavily. He opened the door as she was about to try another hit from her fist and hit him in the head.  
  
"Oh, Squall!" Rinoa exclaimed after she noticed she had hit him. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's alright..." He replied rubbing his head. "What're you in a hurry for?"  
  
"This..." Rinoa said handing him a letter. Squall's eyes went wide as he saw who it was addressed from. It read in the corner of return address, stating it was from Esthar Hospital. He opened it up, his hands trembling; he spoke aloud what it read.  
  
"Dear Ms. Rinoa Heartilly, this letter is to inform you that you are now pregnant with a child." Squall said as he looked to Rinoa whose eyes were sparkling with tears. She quickly threw her arms around Squall and embraced him tightly. Squall's hand ran through Rinoa's silky hair, as he put the other one at her waist. They stayed like that for a while until Squall's stomach growled. Rinoa pulled away from him, a tear coming down her cheek.  
  
"Hungry?" Rinoa asked with a smile. Squall nodded and placed the envelope on his drawer and took Rinoa by the hand and walked to the Cafeteria. ************************************************************************  
  
BD: O.K... Who is this cloaked man? What could he possibly want with Squall? Anywayyyyyyyys... I know I promised the date... but it's taking to long... and it's almost been a month! The date will be next... and probably short... but I'll try harder if you want...  
  
Lauren: **ahem** Introduce me!  
  
BD: Oh... right everyone... this is Lauren, the hyperactive girl that can be sometimes...  
  
Lauren: Get back to work!  
  
BD: Strict? Well, review! I need to start working or this witch'll bring out the whip! And no, I don't mean kinky wise! Review! **whip cracks** Oh... crap... 


	4. A Date?

BD: Hola, everybody! Here's the next chapter to 'A Feather's Fury'! I spell it right?  
  
David: Yes...  
  
BD: Thanks, to all my reviewers! Now, on with the story!  
  
Lauren: Hello there, the angel from my nightmare...  
  
BD: You guys are my nightmare...anyways sorry for not updating any time soon... but I had huge writers block and here I am... writing this in a car. (seriously I am) As for reviewers...  
  
PasfiKStaR - Yepp... pregnant, I'm an idiot... aren't I? I don't know how I'm gonna do it! **sobs** David says hi... so does Lauren...  
  
Yori Kiri - As I explained before, David's Version of LOZ:OOT is off. It wouldn't work. Anyways, so what if I'm a guy and thirteen! That's racist! Racism! Eh, just kidding. Ok, Angelo's a girl... and yeah I'm explaining (God help me through it) And I will do less A/N things. (A/N: I promise!)...  
  
XxNoAngelxX - Hello, my least favorite reviewer. If you need to complain to me... as I know who you are, you can e-mail me. I think you know it.  
  
Meteor9 - Why thank you... I hope this was worth the wait also.  
  
BerlinBrownEyes - I did nothing to Rinoa! I swear! Ok.... maybe a couple things that would include making her watch Friend's for 24 hours, playing Go Fish, and making her watch.... David do stand up comedy! I am most evil! I don't mind Seifer and Quistis.... but to tell the truth... Zell and Quistis are a weirder couple... but I was young and foolish when I first wrote this... David: What is Black doing?  
  
Lauren: If BerlinBrownEyes gets rights to Square Soft... he gets Rinoa...  
  
David: But wouldn't his girlfriend be mad?  
  
Lauren: Probably... that's why I'm allowing him to dance like that... so if he does... his girlfriend will kick Rinoa's and his ass.  
  
David: Oh yay!  
  
Evan'sRinoa - Um... I think you got David mad... **shows picture of David hyperventilating** Anyways, nope it's a pod... a normal... pod... not made by the government or anything like that... I wish I was born in a pod... that be cool. Your friend Evan... would this have anything to do with your pen name? Evan'sRinoa... are you his... Rin? Hmm... I wonder... or maybe Evan's a girl... or something... I don't know! Not trying to offend you! I swear it!  
  
Liquid Marshmellow - Sorry Ren, but I need to point this out. You spelled Marshmallow wrong... heh. Sorry! Anyways, no way in hell is a better story then The Freshman! Never! And if you don't update that soon... I'll hurt you... I will! And, oh? You're gonna read the next chapter? Love to see that... you don't read any of my fics! **sob**  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Final Fantasy 8... I do own the game but not rights to it... and if anyone should own the rights, BerlinBrownEyes should! Then I'd get Rinoa! Which is uber cool!  
  
David: Watch it Black... your girlfriend might read this...  
  
Black: So?  
  
Lauren: Chapter set? Then type!  
  
A Date?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Is something the matter, Squall?" Rinoa asked as she was fixing her necklace. Squall had just come out of the shower and was only wearing a towel around his waist, and was now looking for a pair of boxers to wear. She then fixed the laced part of her dress. She had chosen the dress that strangely resembled the one she had worn to Squall's SeeD Graduation Ball. She had to admit, the necklace did go very well with it, but it was even better now that she had Squall's ring next to hers. She looked very beautiful, her hair in a bun in the back... only to let a few strings of hair lie on the front ride side of her face. She held the rings very tightly while Squall's voice could be heard.  
  
"Nothing... important." Squall lied. He had been thinking about the cloaked person ever since. He didn't want to tell Rinoa, or she'd get worried... or even worse; take matters into her own hands. Unfortunately Rinoa could tell he was lying.  
  
"Alright spill it mister." Rinoa placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Alright...while I was in the training facility when... wait..." Squall trailed off. He sat down on his bed, towel wrapped tightly around his waist so it wouldn't fall off. "Promise you won't do anything stupid?" Rinoa looked shocked at his question.  
  
"Since when have I ever done anything stupid?" Rinoa asked. Squall only rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Anyways, continue."  
  
"Alright I was attacked..."  
  
"Well, you're in the training facility."  
  
"...By a cloaked figure... my height but I didn't see his face."  
  
"Oh... well I'm sure you kicked his..."  
  
"On the contrary, he kicked mine."  
  
"Really now, did you guys fight?"  
  
"No, he threw an Ultima spell at me and when I could see again... he was gone."  
  
"So you're ass wasn't kicked."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Well, c'mon get ready!" Rinoa said pushing Squall to his dresser and then quickly walked out to go find Quistis. She needed to talk to her.  
  
Back in the room, Squall shook his head as he got a weird thought. 'Could that cloaked person be Seifer?' He thought.  
  
"Nah." (A/N: I highly doubt he'd ever say that...)  
  
**  
  
"So, I got a question..." Selphie asked while in her seat. Irvine was spraying his cologne on himself when Selphie spoke. He walked into the kitchen where Selphie was. She was watching some television program while snacking on some chips. He took the bag and put it in the pantry.  
  
"Shoot, and don't eat... we're going out remember?" Irvine walked over and sat down next to Selphie. Selphie took offense to Irvine's words and stood up.  
  
"I think I would!" Selphie said. She stood up to show her blue strapless dress. It was a very nice dress indeed, and Irvine could do nothing but gap his mouth. She turned around revealing a small zipper. "It took me an hour to get this on!" Irvine pulled the zipper a bit down.  
  
"And it takes three seconds to take it off..." Irvine said under his breath, as if he wanted only Selphie to hear. She turned around to stop Irvine from undoing the zipper.  
  
"Not now Irvine..." Irvine let out a sigh. "Maybe later..." Irvine grinned gleefully. "Now, my question is... why does Zell like Quistis?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, I always had the idea that he liked the pigtail girl... you know from the library."  
  
"Yeah... Zell thought he did to."  
  
"Soo, please tell me what's the scoop?" Selphie asked, showing her puppy eyes. Irvine gave in.  
  
"Zell thinks she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen... she isn't bad I'll admit." Selphie frowned. "Hey, you're more beautiful trust me... or I'd be going after her... right?" Selphie nodded.  
  
"Anyways, he adores her leadership skills, especially during that Galbadian attack..." Irvine stated. "And that's pretty much why he's in love with her..." He put his head on his hand and leaned into it. "Hey, why'd you ask anyways?"  
  
"I saw them kiss two nights ago... so did Rinoa."  
  
"So, he did score..."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
**  
  
"Quisty!" Rinoa yelled trying to run in her high heel shoes, not to mention her dress. 'Damn... clothes...' she thought. Quistis was walking her way down the hall to Zell's dorm (A/N: All the woman love to go to their men's dorm, eh?)  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I need to talk to you... alone." Quistis nodded and followed Rinoa to the cafeteria. "Here... we are..."  
  
"Why do you need to talk to me?" Rinoa now noticed what lied underneath Quistis' dark black coat. Quistis was wearing a velvet red dress, it was strapless and looked very nice. 'Musta cost a fortuneeeeeee,' Rinoa thought. It was also, a very revealing dress.  
  
"Why are you so... dressed up?" Rinoa asked her.  
  
"We're all going out on a date." Quistis answered back. "Remember?" Quistis took out her red lipstick and used it on her lips.  
  
"Planning on kissing anyone?" Quistis paused.  
  
"...No, why?" Quistis lied.  
  
"I saw that kiss..." Rinoa replied. Quistis placed her lipstick on the table and looked at Rinoa.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Since when did you like Zell?"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"I am nosy so yes it is!"  
  
"Fine, for a while now."  
  
"Why? We always thought you... well more Zell, Selphie, and even Squall thought you were after Seifer."  
  
"Why'd they think that?"  
  
"The way you looked at him... same way you look at Zell."  
  
"Well, wasn't Seifer your boyfriend at the time?"  
  
"He was, but he could've done anything... I was clueless about what he did."  
  
"Ah..." Quistis replied thoughtfully. She had liked Seifer for a while, but she never knew he had a girlfriend at the time...  
  
"So why do you like him?" Rinoa asked, breaking Quistis' thoughts.  
  
"Who?" Quistis asked in return.  
  
"Zell!"  
  
"I guess it's the fact that he always makes me laugh... I always enjoy being around him... even though he does act stupid sometimes..." Quistis replied. "Also, I have to admit... he's pretty cute." She looked at Rinoa who had her elbows on the table, and had her hands holding her head up.  
  
"No comment... I am not going to say anything that you could use as blackmail against me." Rinoa replied, thinking that was what Quistis had thought.  
  
"Me?" Qustis lied. "I would never." She smirked and Rinoa smiled. They both got up and finished getting ready for the date.  
  
**  
  
"Wow... sure is a beauty." Irvine said as he let out a whistle. Him being the last one getting into the limo, had to say something.  
  
"Thank you, sir." The driver said. He closed the door as soon as Irvine sat down.  
  
They all chatted in the limo until it arrived to Esthar's finest restaurant. The Heaven's Banquet. (A/N: It's not in the game guys... so don't go looking.) The men got out of the limo first, and then Squall helped Rinoa out gently and guided her to the entrance. Zell then helped Quistis out and held her hand as they entered the restaurant. Irvine, being third helped Selphie out and guided her in, trying to be careful not to look at any other girls. When they entered, all but Squall were amazed. Squall had been here once, with President Laguna... his so called father. Laguna had invited him to dine as he wanted to get to know Squall. But, Squall didn't talk much... and he tried avoiding Laguna as much as he could. The only reason he went was because Rinoa pleaded for him to.  
  
**  
  
"Hello, my name is Miles and I shall be your waiter this evening." The waiter said. "May I get you something to drink?"  
  
"Um... I'll have water." Rinoa said not looking from the menu.  
  
"I'll also have water." Quistis said.  
  
"I'll have a coke." Irvine said.  
  
"Oh! Me too!" Selphie chirped.  
  
"I guess I'll have water to..." Squall said quietly.  
  
"I'll have milk!" Zell said. Everyone stared at him. "Oh, fine... a coke then please." The waiter walked off with their orders and they started conversing.  
  
"So, Squall... what did Cid want with you last night?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Well, he doesn't want me telling you... but I guess I will." Squall said. Everyone became quiet. "He promoted me... to commander of Balamb Garden."  
  
"Whoa... that's huge dude!" Zell said. "Congratulations!" Everyone congratulated Squall as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Whatever." He replied. Everyone laughed quietly. Squall eyed Rinoa who seemed to understand what he was thinking.  
  
"Excuse me, everyone." Rinoa stood up, as did Squall. He placed his hands on her arms. "I have an important announcement." The table became silent once again.  
  
"I am..."  
  
**  
  
"PREGNANT!?" General Caraway roared, as he read the letter. He buzzed the intercom. "Patricia!"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Schedule a train ticket to Balamb as soon as possible!" Caraway yelled.  
  
"Right away, sir." The intercom replied.  
  
Caraway continued to read on the letter. "I will propose to your daughter, this Saturday... what's today?" He looked at his calendar. "SATURDAY!" He went back to the letter angrily.  
  
"... Please sir... blah blah... what's this? I love your daughter very much... and I will watch her over, and protect her with my life... oh you better son... you better."  
  
**  
  
"You're what...?" Zell flicked his ear to make sure his hearing was good.  
  
"I'm pregnant..." Rinoa said happily. Quistis and Selphie both immediately stood up and hugged Rinoa tightly.  
  
"Congratulations!" They both yelled cheerfully.  
  
"Yep, congrats Rinoa." Irvine said with a smile.  
  
"Congratul- oh, do I smell hot dogs?" Zell lifted his nose into the air and sniffed. He turned around and saw a man begin eating a hot dog. "Hot... dog..."  
  
"Uh... Zell?" Quistis asked now sitting. "You're... um... drooling..." Everyone besides Quistis and Zell laughed. Quistis took her napkin and wiped Zell's mouth. "Honestly, you're a child..." Selphie sat down, while Rinoa and Squall still stood up. Squall wouldn't let go of Rinoa.  
  
"Squall...?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Rinoa... there's something I need to ask you..." Squall said quietly. The whole table looked intently on the two. Rinoa looked up to Squall's face as he smiled. Squall let go of Rinoa's arms and knelt on one leg. He took something out of his pocket. When Rinoa caught sight of what it was, she began tearing.  
  
"Rinoa Julia Heartily... will you..." Squall trailed off as he opened the box, revealing the ring he had bought. "...marry me?" Rinoa burst into tears. There was a moment of silence, with the exception of Rinoa's crying.  
  
"Yes... yes Squall... I will!" Squall got up and hugged her tightly and kissed her on the lips. He then took her hand, and slid the ring onto her ring finger. She then hugged him tightly once more, and kissed him passionately. Squall was never one to kiss in public... but this time, there was an exception. Everyone in the room clapped and cheered for the couple.  
  
**  
  
"Well?" A shadow asked.  
  
"I need to wait... when least Squall expects it..." The cloaked figure trailed off.  
  
"His wedding..."  
  
"Of course... it's the perfect plan." The cloaked figure took of his hood and revealed a blond man with a scar running across the top of his nose.  
  
"And your fight with Squall?"  
  
"I can destroy him easily if I wanted to." The man replied.  
  
"And you didn't, why?"  
  
"He's the one true person I can call a rival..." The man stated. "... Until he is as strong as I am... I shall then try to destroy him... until then..."  
  
"Do as you please..." The shadow started saying. "... But bring that girl to me alive Seifer!"  
  
"Yes, milord."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Black: Woooooo boy... that was a long trip.... 19 hours... Jeez... well, anyways... we made it to Florida!  
  
David: Land of the oranges!  
  
Lauren: Yay! Let's go to Disneyland and make fun of Mickey!  
  
David: Yeah!  
  
Black: As much as I'd love to, I can't.  
  
D & L: Aw...  
  
Black: Remember to R & R! Oh, and chapter 5 might take a while! I need inspiration man! Inspiration!!! 


	5. Controversies and a wedding

Black: **taps microphone** This thing on? Yeah? Alright, what's up everybody?! 

David: Shut up Black and write.

Black: God, you're a grouch.

David: Bite me.

Black: Roar...

David: Feh...

Lauren: Would you just write Black!?

Black: Fine! But first, a word from our sponsors-

David: JUST THANK THE GOD DAMN READERS!

Black: ... What's wrong Davy boy? Woke on the wrong side of Lauren this morning?

Lauren: You are so dead! **runs towards Black ready to pounce**

Black: Uh uh... need to thank the reviewers first. 

**BerlinBrownEyes****: **Love the song very, very much. Reminds me of someone very special to me. Anyways, I am very upset that Rinoa was taken away, but all is forgiven! And BTW, never underestimate the power of stand up comedy... trust me. As for Miss Kink Kink and chicken wuss... they're chemistry will go down infamously as the weirdest pair in the world... but as time changes... so do relationships. Play the evil dramatic music! **Lauren turns on a tape player playing a dramatic evil music** And... As for Seifer and Quistis... **malicious grin** Cute couple... I guess... MWAHAHAHA!

**Yori Kiri: **I can be funny when I need to be. I don't recall the leadership thingy either... but you didn't hear them talk much did ya? So, if in the game... they would have. **shrugs** Just thought as a good one. As for agreeing with Quistis... I can't comment, for I am a boy! ^^ And yes, I knew that little cut scene would be nice. And I didn't think of Zell and a hot dog... but... oh eww gross... and maybe I think Seifer is an idiot... he's arrogant enough.

**Meteor9:** Sorry bout the commander thingy, you were right... but I hadn't gotten that far just yet... I'm on cd 3 now... so I'll fix that. As for anything, you are my number one fixer for this fic!

**PasifiKStaR****: **Wooo! Spelt it right! Anyways, doesn't matter how long it takes til' ya review, just as long as you do. I see you and Yori both liked the transition between the two... I did to. And as for Seifer... he's in a bunch of-

Lauren: BLACK! No profane words til' the fic!

Black: Bloody bleepers... 

**RayTheThief****:** Tell the truth; the thought that you were a boy never crossed my mind. I guess... it's romantic. And I won't quit any time soon... but I do hope it will end. **sigh**

Black: As always, the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **Black Demon does not own Final Fantasy VIII... he does own the game though, if some freak cared for some reason...

And that's it... time for the fic! 

**Controversies and a wedding**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "So... today's the big day... you're sons marrying my daughter." General Caraway extended his hand and shook the other's.

            "Yes, but if it wasn't for your daughter, I would not be here." Laguna grinned. "She begged Squall to invite me."

            "Listen... I'm not too happy with her being pregnant and all... but he better watch over her..." Caraway was cut off by Laguna.

            "General, I have full confidence in my son." Laguna answered. "I just hope he'll be there when the time comes..."

            "Excuse me?"

            "Nothing..."

**

            "Soooo... nervous?" Zell asked tying his bow tie that Quistis had given him.

            "Whatever..." 

            "I'm here for ya, ya know."

            "Whatever..."

            "Ya just gonna say whatever the whole time?"

            "Whatever..."

            "Squall, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

            "Whatever..." 

            "Jeez... Rinoa's gonna kill you if you say that."

            "Whatever..."

            "Well, I'm done..." Zell motioned to the door and twisted the handle.

            "Zell?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Thanks... for everything."

            "You're welcome." Zell smiled as he walked out the door. Squall went back to his thoughts of when he met General Caraway at the train station with Rinoa.

_*~*~*Flashback*~*~* _(A/N: I'm having a flashback... flashback... David! What're you doing in my flashback!? David: Um...)

            _"I wonder if he's okay with this..." Rinoa sighed and held Squall's arm tightly as they stood at Balamb's train station._

_            "I'm sure he will..." Was Squall's reply._

_            "You really don't know my father Squall." Rinoa said as the train pulled up. General Caraway walked out unhappy with a servant behind him carrying his luggage. He walked quite fast towards the couple. Squall extended his arm when he was in reach of Caraway, but he did not return it. Instead he looked dead straight into Squall's eye... it was even more piercing then Squall's usual glare._

_            "Sir." Squall greeted._

_            "I know you from some where... you were the leader of the SeeDs I hired for the death of the sorceress weren't you!?" Squall nodded in response._

_            "Well... you've grown..." He turned to his daughter. "Rinoa are you sure..."_

_            "Never loved anyone like him." She said with a smile. Squall felt in some ways a form of pride, but he tried best to suppress from showing it._

_            "I see... I still would like to talk to him though..." With that they left for Squall's car and drove off to the Ragnarock After 30 minutes of Carway's careful inspection and admiration of the space ship, he gave another 5 minutes disciplining his daughter for flying in such a reckless vehicle leading to Rinoa pleading for this to be a peaceful visit..._

_*~*~*End of flashback*~*~* _(Black: That was a good flashback.... Lauren: Black... are you sure you're not at the bottom of the evolution chain?)

            Squall sighed and finished suiting himself up... at least he wasn't having as much trouble as Rinoa was.

**

            "Rinoa... would you please stop crying?!" Selphie pleaded towards her friend. Rinoa had been sobbing a crying for the past 30 minutes and gave no sign off trying to stop.

            "Why... are... you... crying?" Quistis panted out, Selphie had run for her as soon as she saw Rinoa crying. Running in a dress wasn't as easy as anyone thought. (A/N: As for that... I really don't know if that's true... God I love being a guy...) 

            "I just... I'm not sure... if I'm..." Rinoa hiccupped. She began crying hard again.

            "Ready?" Quistis cut her off. She regained her breath and could speak well without taking moments of time for a breath. Rinoa nodded.

            "That and I also wish... my mother..." Rinoa trailed off. Selphie turned to a portrait hanging in the bride's dressing room. "...was here..."

            "I see... well, as Ellone would put it... we can see the past... but we can't change it." Quistis replied. Rinoa stood up and hugged her blond friend closely. And with that she went to style her hair.

            "Ya know... you're not much of a dumb blond." Quistis frowned. "You're too smart..."

            "I resent that and you better take it back Selphie." Selphie grinned.

            "Nope." She then ran to find Irvine.

**

            'My Hyne... she's beautiful...' Squall thought to himself as General Caraway held her arm in arm walking down the aisle. Rinoa's hair was wrapped in a bun at the back with a few strands of hair showing on the right side of her face. She **was** truly beautiful. When Caraway reached him with his daughter, he breathed four words.

            "Don't break her heart."

**

            "Squall Leonhart Loire; do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?" Squall looked to Rinoa with a warm smile.

            "I do."

            "Rinoa Heartilly; do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?" Rinoa looked towards Squall and grinned.

            "I do."

            "May you please present your rings..." Squall looked to Zell, whom was now picking them off of Angelo's pillow that was strapped to her. He gave the rings to the both of them. Squall took Rinoa's hand and slid it through her finger. Then Rinoa followed.

            "By the power invested in me... you are now man and wife." The priest said with a smile. "You may no kiss the bride."

            'Gladly...' Squall thought. He pulled Rinoa into a kiss and then they both walked down aisle to an awaiting limousine and drove away.

**

            "So... we did it." Rinoa sighed with relief.

            "Yes, yes we did." Squall kissed her on the cheek.

            "Ya hear that buddy?" Rinoa looked at her stomach as Squall smirked. "I'm married!"

            "So... how much longer until we can find out?" Squall asked a bit uneasily.

            "Find out?!" 

            "Yeah, if it'll be a boy or a girl."

            "We are most certainly **not**, I repeat, **not** finding out!"

            "Okay, okay... Hyne..."

            "I hope it's a girl though." Rinoa chirped happily with a grin.

            "I don't, if she'll act like you twenty four seven." Squall muttered under his breath.

            "If you keep on making comments like that mister, no cream filling for you later." (A/N: Don't ask about the cream filling... if you don't know what it means... you're sad.) Squall sat quietly after that.

**

            "It actually happened." 

            "You'd think they would have but..."

            "Yeah... they still did it."

            "Weird."

            "Oy, Irvine!" Zell yelled. "How could you let Selphie bow and kiss you on the hand!?"

            "I don't know man... she just wanted to..." Irvine tipped his hat downwards to hide his face.

            "You're a disgrace."

            "Whatever."

            "Oh, don't go actin' like Squall on me..."

            "Someone call me?" Zell turned around and stared at a man's piercing blue eyes.

            "Uh... uh... hi... Squall." Zell stuttered. He quickly ran off.

            "Hey, Squall?" Irvine inquired. "Is it okay for the girl to bend and kiss your hand?" Squall only rolled his eyes and walked over to his bride. "Thanks for the help buddy!"

            "IRVY!"

            "Gah!" And with that... that is how Irvine got that big bump in his head. From falling off a chair.

**

            "Hey." Squall said quietly as he wrapped his arms around Rinoa.

            "Hey yourself buddy." Rinoa answered grinning at two things, one: It's always nice to be in the arms of a darling man, two: her father was getting pretty pissed. Music started playing and Rinoa listened intently to it. This was it... her song, well not **really** her song, more like her mothers, but... it was her wedding song. Squall had taken notice of Rinoa's trance and pulled her off to the dancing platform. There, he put his left hand on her hip, and his right hand in her left. They danced to the song elegantly as many clapped, cheered, and some whistled. At one point, one person asked loudly 'When's the wedding?!' only to get slapped in the head and laughed at. When the song ended, Squall and Rinoa sat at the head of the table.

            Zell stood up.

            "It has come to my attention... that theseeeee two lovely people, have decided to get married." Zell started out. Some people chuckled. "Well good for them, now, you see here a little piece of paper, well... it isn't my toast... it's some kids drawing." 

            "Actually, it's mine." Selphie piped. Some people laughed.

            "Right, anyways, where could I find a better couple?" Zell asked. "Rinoa... I want to thank you for something."

            "Alright, what?"

            "Getting Squall not to act like a freakin' drone anymore." Zell chuckled. "Go do this, go do that!" Zell started mimicking a robot which most people pointed and laughed at. Squall was silent. "Basically, if it were not for you my dear, we'd be screwed." Everyone clapped.

            "Squall, my friend, things have changed."

            "Yes, yes they have."

            "But one questions still in my mind."

            "Alright, what is it?"

            "Where's the freakin' honeymoon!?" Everyone clapped in agreement.

            "Well, we decided..." Squall trailed off as suddenly there was a loud explosion. Squall focused his eyes at the door. There, standing... was a man with an arrogant smirk.

            "They decided they're gonna have to postpone it."

            "Seifer..." Squall growled.

            "So you do remember me Captain Puberty?" Seifer smirked. "That's awfully kind of you... anyways, I forgot my present so sorry."

            "You're not welcomed here!" Squall ordered. He then remembered something. 'Damn, I left my Gunblade at the Garden!'

            "Looking at your eyes, I'm sure you just noticed... you have no weapon."  Seifer only grinned. "And... you don't use GFs anymore, and I hardly think you have any more magic." Squall gritted his teeth. "I guess this'll be easier then I thought."

            "I still have my fists!" Zell exclaimed angrily. 

            "Won't do you good..." Seifer trailed off, his eyes narrowed. He threw his hand upwards. "Get her." That one second after, Squall saw what appeared to be shadow-like creatures on the wall run towards him. His first thought was to get Rinoa to safety but when he turned around, she wasn't there.

            "SQUALL!" He looked in the direction of the scream and his eyes opened wide. A white blur, mixed with black was running against the walls and out of the "new" door way.

            "Heh... easy as cake." Seifer smirked arrogantly. "See you later captain pubes." With that Seifer left. 

            Squall fell to the floor.

            "Squall!?" Zell yelled. "C'mon we gotta go after him!"

            "Zell!" Quistis snapped. "Did you see how fast those guys were going, pretty fast right?" Zell nodded. "Then how the hell will we be able to catch them!?"

            "Oh... I uh... didn't think of that part." Zell looked at his friend with sympathy. "I'm sorry, man." Irvine stood at the door and looked outside seeing the black blurs followed by a smaller ship. They were miles and miles away. Squall stayed on his knees, saying the same words after every breath.

            "I failed... I failed my duty as Sorceress' Knight."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lauren: Black!

Black: What!?

Lauren: You made it all sad!

Black: So what!?

Lauren: It's... sad.

David: I thought it was an improvement.

Black: I didn't, looks like the chapter **S-U-C-K-S.**

David: And so do you!

Black: Do not. **sticks out tongue**

David: Child.

Lauren: You're both children.

Black: Says who!?

Lauren: Me, the older one.

Black: Okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, read and review, peoples! 

David: FICCY!

Black: Yes David, this **is** a fic. **sigh**

David: Ficcy?


	6. I Miss You

Okay, you guys better enjoy the beginning... cause' I thought it was a bit necessary to do this little opening part... ready? BTW: Thank yous will now be posted at the bottom of fics because I'm lazy to do them now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII and its characters... someday I will... someday...

The beginning is written in Squalls dreamlike-first person-point of view....thingy.

**I miss you**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_            When I stared at her sleeping body... I knew it was her... I mean, I danced with her the night before right? There was a rumble I guess signifying that we had stopped._

_            She then stirred from her slumber and looked at me weirdly._

_            "Hey... You're...! You know, from the party..." She trailed off. "So... does that mean... You're a SeeD!" I nodded and walked over to her bed._

_            "I'm Squall, the squad leader. There's 2 others with me." I stated. She got up and hugged my neck tightly. I spun her around hoping I could get her off._

_            "YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" She exclaimed. "SEED IS HERE!" I blinked._

_            "Take it easy." I muttered._

_            "It's just that, I'm so happy!" She squeaked. "I've been sending requests to Garden forever, but nothing..." She sighed. "I'm so glad I spoke to Cid directly!" I walked over to her and placed a hand on my hip._

_            "Oh..." I said quietly. "So you were looking for the headmaster at the party?" She shook her hands in front of her stating that she didn't mean it that way._

_            "You know Seifer?" I crossed my arms._

_            "...Yeah." She bent down discreetly. _

_            "Well, he's the one who introduced me to Cid." She then smiled. "Cid is such a nice man." She blinked. "I really didn't think SeeD would come out to help a measly little group like us." Sigh. "But after explaining our situation to him, Cid gave the go ahead right away!"_

_            She giggled... Hyne... what a heart lifting laugh she had... She then looked up at me. "Now that you guys are here, we'll be able to carry out all kinds of plans!" Then she walked to her dresser, and I followed her._

_            "Yes?" She asked._

_            I pointed backwards. "I'm goin' back to the others."_

_            "Ok, let's go!" She jumped up and down for a second. "Umm, Squall. Is 'he' here?" I thought to myself, 'he'? She seemed to know what I was thinking. "Seifer." She answered._

_            "......No, he's not a SeeD." I said. She began walking out._

_            "...Oh." She then fully walked out, but then ran back in. "Oh yeah, my name's Rinoa."_

_*~*_ (A/N: God... that took me forever.) 

            'Rinoa...' Squall thought. 'Where are you?'

            "Squall?"

            'I'm really sorry, Rin... I wasn't able to protect you.'

            "Get some sleep Squall."

            'I can't dream tonight, I'll only miss her more...'

            "Squall?"

            'I need you Rin... I need you always...'

            "God, I can't see you through the dark..." Zell tiptoed through the forest, careful not to stir any monsters awake. "Why won't you answer your cell either?"

            'Stupid Zell...'

            "Stupid dark..." Zell stepped into something gooey. "Awwww, this makes me sick!"

            "What do you want Zell?" Zell turned his head in the direction of the voice.

            "I want you to come back to the Garden, you've been out here for seven straight hours!"

            "My my, aren't we motherly?" Squall muttered mockingly.

            "Dude, we're all worried!" Zell spat.

            "Whatever you chicken-wuss..." Squall said coldly.

            "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Zell exclaimed angrily.

            "YOU HEARD ME!"

            "SAY IT AGAIN IF YOU'RE SO BRAVE!" Then, Squall ran out of the trees and stood right in front of him.

            "FINE, CHICKEN WUSS!" It was now then that Zell noticed Squall's face... It showed a gleaming light shine down his face. Zell's eyes opened wide as he took notice of his friend.

            Squall... was crying.

            "Squall...?" Zell shivered, for some reason, everything got cold just now... "Are you okay?"

            "Does it look like it!?" 

            "Well... no." Zell sat down and patted the ground next to him. "Come on... sit down."

            "I don't want to..."

            "**Sit**."

            "...Whatever." With that Squall sat down.

            "Now... tell me how you feel." Zell stated simply.

            "Who are you? Oprah?" Squall sighed. Zell stared at him. "Fine..." Squall shifted uncomfortably. "I failed."

            "You what?"

            "I failed."

            "Doing?"

            "Being a Sorceress' Knight." Another tear leaked out of Squall's eye.

            "Would you quit crying?" Zell asked quietly. "It's freakin' me out." He heard Squall give a small sniff. Never in Zell's life did he hear Squall even show this much emotion... ever.

            "I miss her... terribly..."

            "We all do... and we are worried about ya." Zell muttered with concern.

            "I know, but..."

            "This reminds all of us about how you were... before Rinoa."

            "Rinoa..."

            "I wonder where she is." Zell looked up at the stars. "Really shiny tonight isn't it?"

            "I guess..." Squall curled his knees to himself. Zell got up and dusted his hand off, he then extended it to Squall and pulled him up.

            "C'mon let's go."

**

            "There they are." Selphie said quietly. For once, Selphie wasn't all-hyper. When Zell and Squall stood beside them, everyone stayed quiet.

            "Listen... we need to go to the third floor." Quistis said. "Let's go." Squall took lead without saying anything, and the rest followed. As they entered the once been office, they were greeted by three men, Cid, Laguna, and General Caraway. Cid smiled weakly, while for the first time in Squall's life he saw Laguna without a childlike smile, and Caraway's face was emotionless.

            "Hello." Cid greeted. "Squall... we know you are upset about Rinoa's capture, but we need you to keep in mind that you are the captain, the commander of this whole Garden." Squall nodded meekly, barely listening. 'Is that it...?' He thought.

            "I know you're wondering if that's it... but it's not." Selphie murmured. "We 

know why Rinoa was taken by Seifer." Squall folded his arms and waited patiently. "We're guessing he's working for someone... but you see... Rinoa has a rare blood."

            "So?" Squall said passively, not thinking that was bad.

            "It's her sorceress blood." Edea said while walking in. "Good evening children." The group of the teenagers nodded in response. 

            "And he's going to take it away from her..." Zell said sadly. "Probably taking away her sorceress powers."

            "And that's bad?" Squall asked.

            "Don't you understand?!" Caraway roared. "When Rinoa's powers had been awaken, the sorceress blood took all over all of her body, she has no human blood, just something close to it!" Squall took a short breath.

            "She'll die if he takes it from her!" Squall yelled.

            "Exactly!" Caraway hollered. "She will die!" He took a breath loudly. "And it's all your fault!"

            "Well, now General... please... don't get that angry with my son..." Laguna tried pushing the two from each other.

            "Shut it Laguna!" The both screamed. Laguna took a step back.

            "Listen you two, Rinoa is as important to me as to you two... she's my daughter-in-law remember?" The two men paid no attention and continued they're bickering, until...

            "WOULD YOU CALM DOWN!?" Quistis screamed. The two shut up completely. "We need to find out who Seifer is working for now."

            "It's a Sorcerer." Edea sat down. "Sorcerer Leda."

**

            "Put me down!" The man smirked.

            "Rinoa, now please calm down before I have to hit you again!" Rinoa rolled herself into as close to a ball as she could... the only problem was that was strapped down.

            "Seifer... what the hell are you doing?" Rinoa hiccupped.

            "Taking you somewhere."

            "Take me back... take me back to Squall." Rinoa sobbed.

            "Puberty boy?" Seifer asked suppressing his laughter. "No way in hell."

            "..."

            "We're almost there..."

            "..." 'I need to think of a way to escape... damn I wish I wasn't pregnant.' Rinoa thought.

            "What was that?" Rinoa's eyes drifted quickly to the front mirror, and saw the black blurs next to the flying ship.

            "What're those things?" Seifer shrugged.

            "I dunno, for some reason they call themselves the 'Shuriken'." Seifer said thoughtfully. "Cool things huh?"

            "..."

            "I guess you liked em'." He grinned. "Here we are..."

            "Why are you doing this?"

            "Besides the pay?" He asked arrogantly. "Actually, to get back what I lost."

            "What was that?" Rinoa looked at him to see if he was lying, but he had a serious face on.

            "Being... a Sorceress' Knight... only in this case, it's a Sorcerer."

**

            "Sorcerer Leda?" (A/N: Ha ha! It's Adel spelled backwards!)

            "Yes, Sorceress Adel's twin brother." Edea replied. "He wants it... it's the only possible idea available." She sat down and looked out to the brightly lit water. She sighed heavily.

            "Why does he want Rinoa's blood, Matron?" Squall inquired.

            "It'll make him stronger." The once orphanage owner looked at her legs. Everyone looked at her with confused looks. As if she knew what they were doing, she opened her mouth and spoke. "Since she is a young woman, she has more power then a sorceress at my age and his... therefore, my blood is useless to him, but hers... is like a gold, so very precious and can be used so easily."

            "But..." Squall muttered unconsciously. "...There has to be something we can do."

            "Yes, there is..." Edea sighed.

            "Fight him."

**

            "Lord Leda, I have brought you Rinoa." Seifer said pointing his gun blade at the brunette in a wedding dress.

            "Excellent Seifer...." A shadow said not to far in the distance. "I am assuming that everything went as plan."

            "Yes, milord... even better... I believe Leonhart will go into a nervous breakdown, if not insane." He smirked and turned on his heel and motioned to the door.

            "Where are you going Seifer...?" The shadow hissed.

            "Outside, I need fresh air."

            "Very well." Seifer opened the hatch and walked out, slamming the door behind him. "Bring her to me." The Shuriken took Rinoa by the arms and dragged her towards the mysterious figure.

            "Who are you?" Rinoa managed to ask. How much pain she was in.... No one would ever know...

            "I, am Sorcerer Leda, brother of Sorceress Adel." Behind the shadows an evil grin appeared. "I'm sure you know of her."

            "Yes... I do." Rinoa twitched slightly but the Shuriken pulled her back.

            "Do you know why you're here?" 

            "I have a guess, you want revenge on Squall for killing Sorceress Adel... but let me tell you bub, my husband is going to kick...your...ass!" Rinoa spat out. The shadow let out a chuckle. 

            "I doubt that... and no, I am not exactly angry at Leonhart for that... I actually very much loathed my darling sister." Out of the shadows, a head appeared and Rinoa gasped. The head looked very much like Sorceress Adel, only with black hair and not in a pony tail. "As for why you are here..." He took his hand under her neck and pulled it up to make her look at him in the eyes. "...You'll find out soon enough." He leaned his head back to his chair. "Take her away and put her in a cell!" Rinoa kept quite, keeping in her screams.

            _'I need you Squall!'_

**

            "What the!?" Squall said loudly as he awoke in his bedroom. His sweat ran down his face cold... his breathing had gotten heavier. He then realized something... Rinoa was calling for him, and he now knew where Rinoa was... with that, he got out of bed and looked at the clock. It showed 7:43. 'Might as well get up, I want to get her... now...' He changed quickly and ran out to Zell's room.

**

            "Why am I doing this?" Seifer asked loudly. "Why do I want this so badly?"

            "It is your destiny." Seifer turned to see Sorcerer Leda walking towards him.

            "But what if it's not!?" Seifer asked angrily. "I don't even know why or how I got here!" He clenched his right hand on his gun blade. (A/N: I don't remember then name of his blade! Well, I do... but not how to spell it!... Maybe it's in the guidebook... crap... I can't find it... someone tell me the name of Seifer's gun blade!)

            "You came here, because you were supposed to..." Before Seifer could make a reply, Leda jabbed him in the back of the neck and held onto it, his hand began to glow. "You will obey me Seifer..."

            "The hell!?" Seifer gagged out.

            "You're becoming more and more reckless..."

            "Stop it!" Seifer growled.

            "No..."

**

            "You know where Rinoa is??" Selphie squealed. "Then let's go!" Squall smiled weakly.

            "I have a good guess... it came in a dream, Rinoa spoke to me..." He trailed off.

            "Whoa whoa, I've heard of mind readers and crap, but buddy... there ain't no way in hell you could have..." Irvine said.

            "She's a sorceress, duh!" Zell said slapping his head. "Of course she can!"

            "Actually, I agree with Irvine..." Quistis trailed off, she saw Irvine give a wave with his hat and grin. "...For once." The grin was wiped away clean off his face.

            "But still Quistis!" Squall said. "We have to try!"

            "Ugh... fine..." Quistis sighed and placed her hand on her head. "Let's go to the bridge." She started walking quickly. Zell noticed and ran after her.

            "Look, I'm sorry okay?" Zell asked. "I don't think it woulda worked out..."

            "It's alright, I'll get over it." She saw Zell smile and forced one herself. 'At this rate... I'll never have a good boyfriend' she thought. She sniffed and wiped her eyes when out of eyesight of Zell. Selphie sighed as she saw and heard the blond hiccup.

            "What's up with Quistis and Zell darlin'?" Irvine placed his hands on Selphie's shoulders.

            "Zell broke up with Quistis last night... something about it would never work out... or something like that..." Selphie began walking and Irvine jogged to catch up with her.

            "I see, what an idiot!"

            "What's that supposed to mean?"

            "Nothing." Irvine muttered. "But I think Zell always had the hots for the library girl."

            "Tori?" (A/N: Yori... if you read this chapter, sorry I took your name for her, forgive me!)

            "That her name?" Irvine asked as Selphie nodded. "Well then, yes." He turned and saw Squall standing in thought. "Yo, Squall!?"

            "Yeah?" 

            "Let's go get Rin!" Irvine said with a grin. Squall couldn't help but smile.

            _'We're coming Rin... we're coming.'_

_            'Good...'_

_            'Rin? Are you there?'_

            _'...'_

_            'Rinoa!?'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Black: What are these little passages with Squall talking to Rinoa in thought, is he insane or is it for real? And what about Quistis and Zell's little dilemma? Think Quistis will ever be the same? And what the bloody hell is Seifer's gun blade called!?

David: Just thank the reviewers.

Black: Very well... where's the list? Ah, here we go...

**Meteor9**: Well well, Meteor has a muse... I know how that feels... but trust me, if you're an idiot... I'm more of one... even though David has a lower I.Q. then anyone will probably have.

David:  **drinks glue** Yum yum! Milk!

Black: I stand corrected, lower I.Q. then anyone will **ever** have.

**Kiros1235**: I thought you had died! It's great to hear from you! Thanks for the review!

**PasifiKStaR**: Maybe Seifer isn't doing it willingly? And yeah... I'd never wanna be like Rin and Squall at that time... Thanks with Caraway, I hoped very much that I'd get him right.

**Kickass Kid**: Nice little name you got... heh... K.K. I'd probably laugh my ass off if your name was Kool Kickass Kid... get it? No? **sigh** And... I don't think David means to be funny... I think it's just his idiocy.

**Jamie223**: Thanks for the review.

**SquallRinoa4eva**: Well, ya know... you could always get the author update on me... I can't wait for you to get the rights to FFVIII, yay Rinoa! ^^ Also, I do sooooo hope that there's a FF8-2, but... it's a movie. Didn't ya know? It's not a game but a movie.... at least that's what I saw. FF7-2 is a movie, right now... the 3-D graphics are soo freakin' good, that I almost drooled... but it looked so freakin' real. Thanks for the kind review, and I'm glad you love the story! 

**Lendmemoni**: Thank you for the review, I know don't you just hate it when the fics say Rinoa's all evil and crap and then she dumps Squall... But sometimes, they're good because it's for the plot and setting and they eventually get back together, yippe! Hope you liked this chapter to!

Black: And that's a wrap! Ya know... I'm in a lotta shit... I can't find my guidebook anywhere.

David: **eating something** What do ya mean?  
  


Black: My FF8 guidebook, I need it.

David: The one with Rinoa, Squall, and Seifer on the front?

Black: Yep, do you know where it is?

David: **gulp** Um... no?

Lauren: **sigh** David ate it Black...

Black: WHAT!? OPEN YOUR MOUTH! **pulls David's mouth open and sees words all over his teeth** YOU BASTARD! 

Lauren: While they're busy fighting, please update! We love reviews!

Black: Damn you David!


	7. On Our Way

I'm on chapter 7! I'm on chapter 7! Wooo! Yay! **sigh** Not many reviewers this time! Ah well! Here we go!

**Disclaimer:** Listen up everyone, I do nottt oweeeeee Finallll Fantasyyyyy VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... well, they haven't made that many but I meant VIII! 

**On our way**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Thunder cracked down against the rough waters as the Garden was moving. The training room seemed darker then usual. Squall sat there, oblivious to everything except what he was focused on.

"Again."

"Squall!" The microphone screamed. "You've been at this for hours!" The sound of Irvine protesting annoyed Squall greatly.

"He's right Squall... you're pushing yourself to hard." Came a female voice. Even Quistis was protesting.

"**Again**." He said forcefully. Irvine sighed and pressed a few buttons.

            "Stupid idiot." He muttered under his breath. He watched Squall pick himself up using his gun blade. Then, a figure of Seifer appeared. The figure picked his Hyperion up and posed with it facing towards Squall. Squall took no hesitation and ran towards him, the gun blades clashing quickly. Quistis and Irvine looked at the two with fascination. Never had either of them had ever seen Squall move so quickly with the Lionheart. Quistis sat back and thought a bit.

"It's because of Rinoa if you're wondering." Irvine crossed his arms.

"I knew that."

"I said 'if' you're wondering." Irvine frowned. "Guess love does that to you."

"Well think about it, if Selphie had been captured what would you do?" Quistis asked quietly.

"Get off my ass and save her."

**

"MORE POWER!" Squall growled. "Open the roof and let the rain in!"

"Are you insane!?" Blasted the speakerphone.

            "I WANT THIS TO BE REALISTIC!" Roared Squall angrily. (A/N: He's way outta character.) There was no reply, only the sound of the roof being opened and another figure appearing. This time the figure took no time in taunting Squall and let out a full attack. Squall tried defending himself but Seifer's figure was to fast for him and Squall's arm slightly.

"Irvine... you have to stop this." Selphie pleaded. "He's tired, he's worn out, and he's..."

            "Crazy I know!" Irvine interrupted her. "But look at him!" Selphie gave a glance at Squall. The two figures were moving so fast it seemed that they weren't moving at all. The only reassurance of them fighting was the clinging of the swords.

"... So?"

            "Do you honestly think that I want to be that figure down there that he's fighting?" Irvine asked sarcastically. Selphie stood silent. "I don't." They were silent for a few moments until they heard a cry of pain. They rushed over to the window and saw Squall lying next to his disappearing figure.

"Aw, shit."

**

"You are not ever, **ever**, doing that again Squall." Came a female voice.

"Rin? Rinoa?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

"Is that you Rin?"

"Hyne! He's insane!"

"No, he's not... he's just dreaming, he needs rest, come on guys let's go."

Squall heard the footsteps die down, and sighed. 'Alone again...'

_'Squall...'_

"Rinoa!?"

_'Help... me...'_

"We're coming!" He breathed heavily. 'There's no way I'm hearing her voice... or I am insane...'

**

            "Dr. Kowadaki said that he's been muttering in his sleep, but he'll be out in a day or so." Zell muttered. It seemed the once busy and bustling Garden had gotten very quite. "Anyways... how the hell did Squall get this hurt?"

"Ya know, I don't know, Quisty would though... she helped him develop it." 

            "Well, since he is Captain of the whole ship, he can make the decisions... and since some of the SeeDs are high leveled, that leaves weak monsters for us not even helping." Quistis placed her hand on her face and slid it down. "I don't know why I even did it..."

"Maybe you thought it was a good idea."

"Yeah, okay... just say that right after we see Squall in the infirmary because of it."

"Well, what 'was' it?"

"To put it simple, a cross between reality and a hologram." Quistis sighed at the confused looks. "He's there but he really isn't." 

"So... it's Seifer, but not Seifer, but it is, but it isn't?" Zell asked with a look of confusion on his face. Quistis sighed.

"Yes Zell... idiot." She muttered under her breath, and Zell looked at her with uncertainty but then walked away as did everyone else.

**

"So... where's this place Squall says Rin's at?" Selphie asked as she jumped onto Irvine's bed.

            "He said something about... ya know what, I don't remember..." Irvine replied tiredly. He gave out a huge yawn. "Selphie darlin', I need to get some sleep." She nodded and quickly went to the door but placed her hand to stop her from going fully out of the door. She then turned around.

"Irvine?" She heard an mmph sound of response. "If I got captured... would you come and rescue me?"

Irvine smiled on the pillow, and then turned to face her, "Of course Selphie darlin', I would go to the ends of the Earth for you." Selphie could only smile.

**

"Get up."

"Bite me."

"GET UP I SAID!"

"NO!"

"Do you want to get out of here or no!?"

"What?"

"Follow me if you want to live." Rinoa could just hear Seifer's arrogant smile.

"That's really corny Seifer."

"I know, but still... do you want to see Captain Puberty?"

"If you mean Squall, then yes, I do."

"Then get up."

"Ugh, fine." She got up and dusted off her now-totally-ruined wedding dress. (A/N: Wow... that's gotta suck...) "I swear Seifer your gonna pay for this wedding dress."

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... if you believe me, I was under... some mind control thingy..." He looked at her brown eyes. "I really am sorry."

"Well, I don't care, your still paying."

"Fine." With saying that he took her hand and dragged her out of the cell and down the hall way corner where he stopped. "Shh."

"No kidding." She said in a low whisper, which he ignored as he looked over the corner and saw no one was there.  
  


"Let's move."

**

"My fellow students, SeeDs also." The voice boomed throughout the entire Garden. "I have something very important to tell you."

**

_"It seems that there is a new sorceress, well, a Sorcerer..."_

Zell looked around in the Dormitory Hall and saw the many students stopping to listen attentively to Squall's voice.

_"I know this is something you do not want to do, but again... I must ask you to help." _There was a moment's pause, everything had gotten so quiet, Zell could have sworn he a cricket chirping. _"Please help me, no, not me... the whole world."_

**

Quistis took off her reading glasses, and placed her book down. If the library had to be quiet ever... it was now.

_"We will be landing shortly..."_

**

"I want all SeeDs, and those capable of handling a weapon who are older then 15 years of age to meet in the Quad."

Those in the Quad all looked to Selphie, hoping a response of protest. She only smiled and shook her head.

"You heard the man, let's start packing so we can get these SeeDs in here!"

**

"Thank you, for your support, all of you, now... let's fight."

"Go Squall..." Irvine drifted off with a grin on his face. His back placed against the wall. "Let's save Rin."

**

"Great speech, Captain." Nida smiled warmly.

"I agree with Nida." Xu stated with a weak smile. "But what about the little ones?"  
  


"I want you to bring them to the basement, I recently built a safe house down there just for these kind of emergencies, then get someone to cover for you and meet me here in the next two hours." Xu nodded and left using the elevator. "And Nida, keep going straight, we'll arrive there shortly."

"Very well Captain." There was a low sound of the elevator rising.

"Squall?"

"Yes?"

"The soldiers are awaiting your commands in the Quad." Selphie said with a smile. "If I were you, I'd give them a speech... and try not to be surprised."

"About what?"

"You'll see."

**

"Get in line now!" Squall didn't know what to be surprised of, either the huge number of soldiers lined up.... or Zell actually giving right orders. "Be quiet, the captain should be arriving shortly!" Squall walked slowly down the stairs and saw Irvine tipping his hat.

"Irvine?" Irvine turned around and saw Squall and saluted. "Is that Zell?" He smiled and nodded. "Wow..." Zell took notice of Squall and started yelling louder.

"Get in line!" 

"It's okay Zell... I'm here." Zell nodded and got into line with the others. "Gentlemen..." There were some 'ahems' and coughs. "...and Ladies... I have called you here because we are going to fight a very powerful enemy, maybe more powerful then any of you have ever fought." There were some murmurs but it became quiet.

"I think it's only fair to you to know that you most likely will have to fight to your highest potential, as the enemy are extremely quick and strong." Squall stated. "Those who wish not to fight, leave now." No one moved.

"I see... very well, thank you." He suppressed the smile that was tweaking in his mouth. "Now, please wait here, if it is convenient for you, you may train with another, though try not to get hurt." At that moment the intercom went on.

_"Captain Leonhart, please report to the bridge."_ Squall nodded to the soldiers and left, followed by Zell and Irvine.

**

"Whats wrong Nida?"

"We're here."

"Finally."

"But guess who else is here?"

"Who-?" Squall looked outside of the window and his eyes went wide. 

It was the Galbadian army.

**

"Sir?!" Squall yelled. "What are you doing here?!"

"Saving my daughter, what else does it look like!?" Squall knew there was no way possible he could change the General's will.

"Very well!" His car had stopped next to the General's. "But we shall help you."

"I think..."

"We **will** help you, she is my wife sir, and that Sorcerer is a threat, we were trained to take care of these things." The General sighed and nodded to his Son-In-Law. 

Zell stared at the commander and the General in wonder, it was amazing that the two weren't related somehow due to their equal stubbornness.

"Let's go Zell." They drove back to the landing Garden.

**

"Are we almost their Seifer?"

"Yeah... now be quiet." He unshielded the Hyperion. "There's two guards and I'm guessing you have no magic."

"Actually... I do."

"What!?" Seifer whispered. "The hell you haven't told me!?"

"Well... you never asked."

"UGH!"

"Whatever, the only kind of magic I have is 3 fires and 6 blinds."

"Alright, use two blinds on the guards and I'll kill them, then run to door, okay?" Rinoa only nodded. "Ready?" She nodded again. "1...2...3...now." 

"Blind." She whispered. Around the corner they could hear grumbles. 

"Now, go." She got up and picked her dress up with her and ran past the two guards. "Now, it's my turn." Just as he turned around the corner for the kill he bumped into someone.

"Going somewhere Seifer?"

"Sorcerer Leda..."

"How dare you disobey me!!" Leda yelled jabbing his hand onto the back of his neck and his hand began to glow. "Now, I want you to get Rinoa back, and this time... Kill Squall."

**

"Get into positions." Squall stated as he paced back and forth. "Get ready." He looked to all of them. There had to be at least five hundred of them. He saluted them and walked off to Quistis. 

"Squall?" Quistis asked. "We have some good news."

"What is it?" Quistis smiled warmly.

"It's Rinoa... she's on her way with Irvine."

"What?"  
  


"Irvine was doing his scouting in one of the trucks and he spotted Rinoa running from the base.... she's free Squall... she's free at last..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Wow... haven't updated in a long long time..., well here are thanks to the reviewers.

**Yori Kiri:** Wow it's been a while since you've reviewed. Yep, named her Tori, so if Zell goes for Tori, then Quistis will go for... and who still has a conscious? Guess! And yep, Squall was a bit of character, but it's kinda hard cause it isn't the way I'd act... I dunno. I'll try harder, maybe this was an improvement.

**Metor9:** I'm sorry... I didn't understand the dictionary quote but that's okay! ^^  And I totally agree that it should've been a mod for Squall. Thanks for the kind review.

**Jamie223:** Thank you.

**Spikestrife: **It was Rinoa... I'll explain it in further chapters... there should be only a few more chapters left. Thank you.


End file.
